freeing
by BlueFairyKino
Summary: and the king looked at those who guarded him, and looked at those who scorned him, and decided he was no longer someone to be solely protected, one to not protect back. (Driver!Niall AU)


It'd been, what…four months after he'd resonated with Aegaeon? Morag and Brighid were out of the country, and his own Blade was…somewhere. And it was late at night.

Niall had a destination in mind for his wandering, unlike most times he'd done this.

The training grounds were deserted when he got there. Not that it was a surprise; anyone would be foolish to come out here so late, what with monsters and possible assassins.

The thought had crossed his mind, but it was quickly abandoned when he saw what he'd been hoping would be here.

A lone katana was sitting beside a training dummy. While some military members did use regular ones, it was also used for a Driver to train to use a Blade's katana.

His steps were hesitant at first, but he quickly picked up the speed, right until he was next to the sword. Carefully, he lifted it up.

It was nothing like Aegaeon's sword. This one held no ether, no Blade energy. But…it still had the same weight.

It would work for now.

Niall quietly stood up, and attempted to replicate the position he'd seen some trainees do. It wasn't perfect, he knew that, but it was a start.

A slash. Another slash. He knew he was doing a shoddy job at this, he _knew_ that, but _Architect_ , he was going to _do this_.

He'd learn. He'd be able to use a katana, use Arts, someday.

He'd be able to protect Morag, Brighid, and his people.

Someday.

* * *

It was a month later when he was caught. Luckily, it was by the one being he was training to fight alongside.

"…Your Majesty?"

In his panic, Niall had fumbled with the training sword in his hand. It clattered to the ground as he spun around to face Aegaeon, who was staring at him with a confused gaze.

"A-A-Aegaeon! I was just, erm…" A pause. "…how long were you…?"

"About ten minutes, Your Majesty."

…so, hiding the sword behind him was pointless. His Blade had seen him, and it was all too obvious what he was doing.

Aegaeon walked closer to him, a stern look on his face. "And how long have _you_ been doing _this_?"

"…a month. I've been coming here every night I was able to." Quietly, he leaned down and picked up the katana, keeping his eyes completely on it instead of looking at Aegaeon.

There was a silence between them for a while. With each second that passed, Niall became more and more nervous. He already knew that his Blade would tell him to stop this, that he'd probably tell Morag and _she_ would prevent him from doing it, and-

"Well, that explains why you haven't perfected it yet."

 _…what?_

Niall looked up in shock, and the first thing he saw was Aegaeon's small smile. "For one thing, though your stance was close, it wasn't _entirely_ accurate. If you wish to have full control over how you swing, you must be in the proper position."

It clicked in his head then. Aegaeon wasn't telling him to stop at all.

Niall felt his body relax, and returned the smile.

"I suppose it's a good thing I have a reliable teacher then, correct?"

* * *

His training with Aegaeon had payed off. Niall learned not only how to wield a katana, but also discovered the Arts he could use when using the sword his Blade could call upon.

Eventually, a few members of the military had been let in on their little secret. Ones who Niall knew could keep it a secret. Occasionally, they'd even help out with his training, simulating real combat.

Eventually, one of them had delivered him something. The emperor had expressed his wishes to use his newfound combat skills outside of the castle, something he felt he'd never be able to do.

But now…

"It's a disguise," the man had said, placing the box on the table. "Something for you to wear to hide your identity."

Inside the box were multiple things. A set of new clothes, for one, and some armor. Unique to him, a similar color scheme to what he normally wore, but different from his royal garb. Much simpler.

And beneath those, there were a cloak and mask. Enough to hide his head and facial features.

Under these, he'd truly be unrecognizable. He'd be able to go outside, go help others, without fear of getting caught and found out.

The gift was accepted, and the first chance he got, Niall rushed to his room (Aegaeon close behind) to try them on.

He first stopped to look at himself in the mirror when he had most of the main outfit on. Already, it was a huge difference. He looked nothing like the emperor he was, nothing like royalty.

He looked _normal_. Like any other Ardainian.

He didn't even realize how big of a smile he had until he heard Aegaeon chuckle behind him. "I assume they are to your liking?"

"Indeed."

Next, the cloak and mask. The cloak came first, and it amazed him how well it was already hiding his face.

Finally…the mask. He carefully lifted it onto his face, then turned to the mirror, and…

…was this really _him_?

He was completely unrecognizable. Nothing visibly showed who was under this mask. Nobody who saw him would know that he was Mor Ardain's own emperor.

After a good five minutes of just staring at himself, Niall carefully slipped off the mask and cloak, before spinning around to face Aegaeon with a hopeful gaze. It took the Blade a moment to realize what he was trying to ask, but the second he did, he let out another soft chuckle.

"If Your Majesty wishes it, we can try going out in that tonight."

Niall's smile only grew at that statement.

* * *

It'd been fairly simple to escape. After informing a few certain people who knew about this, and making sure Morag and Brighid wouldn't be able to catch them in the act, Niall and Aegaeon had quickly sneaked out onto one of the wing areas, gone a bit across the wall, then began making their way down it.

His heart was pounding the entire time. He was really doing this. Katana at his side and identity hidden, he was, for the first time, going to go out into the wilds of the titan he lived on.

Aegaeon carefully lifted him onto the ground, and the second his feet touched the dirt, Niall froze. Yes, he was terrified, yes, he was nervous, but he was also excited. Ecstatic. He was outside of the castle, outside of Alba Cavanich.

He was brought out of his stupor when his Blade gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and when he lightly tilted his head towards the exit of town, the emperor wasted no time in rushing forward.

The smile never left his face as he and Aegaeon went all over the fields outside the city. They chose to not engage in combat with any monsters, not tonight at least, but they still observed all they could.

Niall was understandably upset when it came time to return to the castle, but he understood why. If anyone unaware of this found out he was gone, there'd be chaos.

As he slipped back into his room and began changing, Aegaeon softly smiled at the emperor. "So? How was it?"

And after all of that…after finally being able to, even for just one night, go wherever he wanted…Niall only had one answer to give.

 _ **"Freeing."**_


End file.
